


Silver Linings

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard/Fili - Freeform, Barli - Freeform, Boys Being Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I did a rough edit that probably sucked, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, all mistakes are my own!, writer!Fili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the success of his debut novel Fíli Durin is whisked away on a six-month book tour. His simple but happy life with long-time boyfriend Bard Bowman is put on hold as he travels halfway around the world to meet fans and encourage other aspiring writers. Being away from home is hard but after a Christmas spent away from his loved ones Fíli counts down the last few days until he can be home in time for New Years Eve. </p>
<p>Bard Bowman owns and works at the hardware store his father had taken over from his father before him. While he and Fíli manage to call or message every day Bard can’t wait for the writer to come home, especially since he’s been saving up for a little trip that will hopefully surprise Fíli after his long time away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenlionprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/gifts).



> This is for Lina because this pairing has totally taken over our lives and I think we're stuck with them for a loooooooooong time ;) 
> 
> I hope you like it! :D

Bard looks up from an invoice when the door to the hardware shop opens, a tall blond sweeping in with a miniature version hot on his heels. There are two takeaway cups of coffee in the man’s hands and he sets one down in front of Bard, dark eyes looking around the empty shop. “You seem swamped.”

Little hands grip the edge of the counter and blue eyes look up at Bard. “Hi, Uncle Bard.”

Setting the invoice down Bard leans over the edge of the counter and smiles at the little boy. “Hello, Legolas. Are you helping your Da run errands today?”

Legolas nods happily. “Is Mister Fíli back yet?”

“Not yet. Soon, though.”

Nodding sadly Legolas rocks up onto his toes to reach the lollipop Bard holds out to him. Thranduil goes to grab it but Legolas dodges him expertly and disappears down an aisle filled with screws and bolts.

“Now he’ll be a nightmare to put down for his nap,” Thranduil says, only half annoyed. He comes around the counter and sits on the stool next to Bard, taking a sip of coffee.

Picking up the invoice once more Bard glances into a box on the counter and checks off the last item. “I won’t have to be the one to put him down for his nap.”

“Such a charming uncle,” Thranduil scoffs and they hear the plastic cubby compartments filled with loose screws and bolts sliding opened and closed. The blond shakes his head and turns his attention to Bard. “Are you ready for your trip?”

Bard lets out a sigh and pulls a folder from beneath the counter to tuck the invoice into. “Almost. I’m waiting on a confirmation from the airline but it should be coming soon.” Flopping onto the second stool Bard reaches for his coffee. “Thanks for this.”

Thranduil waves him off. “Does Fíli know yet?”

“No.” A little grin tugs at Bard’s lips. “It’s still a secret.”

A little blond head pops up in front of the counter “I wanna know a secret!” Legolas sets a few things he’s collected from various shelves onto the counter, Bard pretending to ring them up on the old cash register. Taking the lollipop from his mouth Legoas looks at the brunet man. “Will you tell me, Uncle Bard?”

“Well,” Bard draws out. “Only if you promise not to tell _anyone.”_

Legolas nods seriously, straining on his toes to lean as close as he can. “I promise!”

Smiling at the boy Bard motions him behind the counter. Thranduil watches in amusement as Bard picks Legolas up and sets him on the counter, taking the lollipop from his son.

Bard leans in to whisper into the little blond’s ear, Legolas lifting his hands to cover his mouth.

“Really?” He asks, blue eyes wide.

“Really,” Bard says, bringing a finger to his lips. Legolas giggles and the soles of his soft boots drum against the counter. Lifting a hand he pretends to lock his lips with a key.

Bard smiles and helps him back down onto his feet, Thranduil handing the lollipop back to the boy. “Can you go put these things back?” He asks as he gestures to the items Legolas brought up. “I think they are a little too heavy to carry around the rest of the day.”

Legolas sighs but nods, taking the small basket Bard had put the bits and pieces in and disappearing down the aisle again.

Picking up his coffee again Bard takes a sip and bumps Thranduil’s shoulder. “I still don’t know how you ended up with such a cute kid.”

“I don't know what you mean, he has all my charms.”

Chuckling softly Bard leans back against the wall. It’s only mid-morning but he’s already tired and hoping Fíli will call soon.

Thranduil drinks more of his coffee and sets the cup on the counter, turning to Bard. “So, tell me what you have planned before the little elf finds his way back here.”

* * *

 

A chime sounds in the quiet apartment, the mobile phone on the counter lighting up with the incoming message. The dark haired man sitting at the kitchen table is so engrossed in the catalog he’s been flipping through that he doesn't notice until the second notification chime.

Bard finishes scribbling down the product code for a set of three-inch bolts onto his notepad before getting up to check his phone. Unlocking the screen he glances out the small kitchen window to see the first glimmers of pink and orange sunrise.

He had woken up when it was still dark out but when he had rolled over the bed was empty, Fíli still half a world away on his book tour instead of sitting up in bed, hair a mess as he types away the sudden inspiration on his laptop.

Turning his gaze back to the mobile phone Bard grins when he reads the message. At the bottom is an attached photo, Fíli’s face scrunched up as he drinks what must be the coffee from his hotel lobby.

“Sorry about your luck,” Bard chuckles, pushing the button to reply and setting his phone down to pour another cup of coffee for himself. He adds sugar and carries both the mug and his phone back to the table.

The catalog gets pushed to the side as he sits, the legs of the chair creaking at his familiar weight.

Bard leans back as he replies, pushing another button that allows him to take and add a photo of his own. His coffee in the chipped blue mug gets sent off to Fíli and he sets the phone down on the table before reaching for his notepad again.

A few moments later his phone vibrates with another noise, the one set for new emails.

Reaching for the device Bard can’t help but smile as he taps the screen to life. The mail comes with confirmation details and he’s both relived and excited to read them.

Another message from Fíli interrupts and Bard switches to see what the blond writer has to say.

_'Oh come on, that’s just cruel. I’d trade you coffees any day. But you’ll drink basically anything so you’d probably like this stuff. No amount of sugar or cream is helping._

_I hope your morning is going well. It’s too early for the shop to be open so I bet you’re going over special orders. Don’t forget to order those screws for Dwalin – he’s coming on Friday to pick them up._

_I miss you. Only a few more days and I’ll be on my way back home in time for New Years. I can’t wait, actually. I mean I love meeting with the fans and traveling to all these great places but I miss lying in bed with you and hanging out in the shop. Call me sappy but I really just miss being with you._

_Anyway, I better let you go. I have to take a cab to the bookstore for a signing and I might try and squeeze in a few minutes to stop for a decent coffee. ;)_

_Only one city to go! I’ll call you tonight and before we know it I’ll be on my way home._

_I love you._

_-Fíli_

_ps don’t forget to pay the water bill, it’s on the refrigerator.’_

 

Bard rereads the message twice before clicking out of it. He’ll reply in a little while so Fíli has something to read on his break later.

Switching to the email app Bard finishes reading the details of the message as he takes a sip of coffee.

Unable to help it he glances over to the hallway he sees the small suitcase standing there, excitement welling in his chest.

Fíli’s been traveling a lot to promote his debut novel these last six months and Bard hopes he doesn't mind one more side trip before coming home. They had spent Christmas over the phone, Fíli unable to fly home due to a signing the day after Christmas and Bard unable to get a ticket that didn't cost a small fortune.

But that had only been a few days ago and now there are only a handful of days until the new year. Bard has been saving up for the past year and now that everything has been confirmed and the flights are booked he really hopes Fíli likes the little surprise.

 

* * *

 

It’s mid morning and Bard worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Lifting his arm he checks and double checks his watch, then his phone.

Any minute Fíli should be coming down the arrival hall to wait for his supposed layover. His friend and part-time assistant Ori had sent him a text before his flight to let him know the direct flight he had booked home had been changed, allowing Bard the chance to intercept him at the airport for their surprise getaway.

Luckily Fíli’s flight is on time so they still have an hour before check-in.

Bard hasn't seen Fíli face to face for nearly two months and he hopes the wait and surprise are worth it.

People begin coming down the hallway, checking their phones or talking with their travel partners. A few moments later Bard catches sight of messy blond hair and he smiles fondly when he sees Fíli reading a book as he walks, dragging a suitcase with his free hand.

When the narrow hallway opens up Fíli pauses off to the side to tuck the book into the bag over his shoulder. He yawns while zipping it back up, then looks around.

Without thinking Bard knows he’s looking for somewhere to buy a decent cup of coffee. The brunet shifts from foot to foot as Fíli slowly makes his way through the crowd to get to the Starbucks right behind him.

Bard waits patiently as Fíli gets closer. When he’s a few feet away Fíli slips his phone back into his pocket and not a second later Bard’s phone chimes with the message.

Fíli looks up at the sound at stops, staring at Bard for a few seconds before his eyes widen in surprised disbelief.

The look makes Bard grin and he lifts a hand to wave. “Hey.”

“You… you’re here.” Fíli’s mouth opens and closes but after a few seconds he drops the handle of his suitcase and hurries forward the last few steps.

Throwing his arms around Bard he laughs, the sound bright and clear despite the crowd in the airport. “You’re here!”

Bard wraps Fíli in a tight embrace and lifts him off his feet a bit. “I am,” he says, burying his face in the blond’s neck and breathing in the scent he’s only caught faintly at home the past two months. “God, I missed you.”

Fíli laughs and fists the fabric of Bard’s jacket in his hands, holding tight. “I’ve missed you, too,” he murmurs softly, tugging Bard back just far enough to catch his lips in a kiss.

When they pull back Fíli stays close, his fingers threading through the soft hair at the base of Bard’s neck. His other hand slides down to feel the soft flannel shirt Bard wears as if to remind himself that he’s really here. “What are you doing here? I mean, not that I’m not surprised or excited. But—”

Blue eyes catch sight of the suitcase next to the older man. “Are you going somewhere?” He asks, nose wrinkling in that way that Bard loves.

“ _We_ are,” Bard says with a hopeful smile. Letting go of Fíli with one hand he pulls out two boarding passes from his coat pocket. “If you don’t mind another little trip before going home.”

A curl of nervousness twists with his excitement and Fíli looks from the tickets to Bard and back again. It doesn't take long for the writer to nod, even if he is a bit confused. “Okay,” he says after a moment, repeating the word with a growing smile. “Okay.”

Bard squeezes the arm around Fíli and leans in for a soft kiss. “I’m glad. I’ve got everything all set up, you don't have to do anything but follow me and try to relax.”

Fíli chuckles and steps back, moving a hand through his messy hair and reaching down to pick up his fallen suitcase. “Should I be worried? Just how long have you been planning this? Wait—who’s taking care of the shop?”

Pressing a finger to Fíli’s lips to stop the questions Bard shakes his head. “No worrying about any of that. You’re supposed to be relaxing. Now, let’s get you some coffee.”

At the mention of coffee the weariness of Fíli’s travels seem to catch up and he nods with a little sigh. “Okay,” he concedes, knowing he can ask more questions once they’re on the plane. “That’s playing dirty, using coffee to silence me.”

Bard grins and leads Fíli over to the short line in front of the barista. “I don't know, I think it’s pretty smart of me,” he teases, hooking his pinky with Fíli’s as they wait.

Fíli laces their fingers and leans into Bard’s side, soaking up the familiar warmth he’s been missing for far too long.

 

* * *

 

The first rays of early morning sunlight stretch across the polished wood floor, just barely reaching the king-sized bed against the wall. The fireplace flickers with soft light and glows with warmth.

Bard sighs softly as he wakes, automatically rolling onto his side. His arm tucks snugly around the body next to him and he smiles at the familiarity of the routine.

Soft fingertips touch his cheeks and nose and Bard blinks sleepy eyes open. Fíli watches him with a smile, hair sticking up against the pillow. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Bard replies, voice rough with sleep. “You’re not writing.”

“I’ve got something nicer to focus my attention on this morning.” Fíli smiles softly and traces Bard’s lips.

They lie in bed for a long time, talking quietly and sharing soft touches and kisses. Fíli rests his head on Bard’s chest and dozes in and our of sleep, the older man’s fingers trailing along his spine to count and recount each notch.

“I love you,” Bard murmurs, kissing the top of Fíli’s head. The blond hums in reply, a smile on his lips.

Turning his head Fíli opens his eyes and rests an arm under his chin. “I love you, too. And this trip, just the two of us.”

Bard settles his hands on the curve of Fíli’s ass. “I’m glad you do. I was worried you might have had enough traveling and would want to just head home.”

“And miss all this?” Fíli leans up and looks around the spacious room. The suite Bard had booked them spares no luxury and has both a fireplace in the bedroom and a Jacuzzi tub that overlooks the snowy landscape in the main room. “You’re spoiling me.”

“You deserve it.” Bard’s fingers squeeze their handful and Fíli turns back to him. “You’ve been working so hard on your novel and the book tour, you deserve this and so much more.”

Fíli’s smile softens and he lifts a hand to brush through Bard’s hair. “I’m happy with what I have. With you. There’s nothing more I could want.”

“Hold that thought,” Bard murmurs, reaching back beneath his pillow with one hand. Fíli lifts himself up a bit more and looks at the small wooden box Bard sets on his chest in front of the blond.

“Open it.”

Shifting a bit so he can use both hands Fíli opens the box. Inside is a simple metal ring with a dark finish, a diagonal gold stripe sweeping across the front of the ring.

“Will you marry me?”

When Fíli looks up he sees Bard watching him with a boyish smile, his cheeks flushed a light pink. Fíli’s mouth opens and closes a few times. “Really?”

Bard chuckles and nods, moving the box off his chest and taking the ring out. “Yeah, really. I love you and nothing would make me happier than being with you forever, in this life and all the ones to come.”

“Bard,” Fíli starts, a bit lost for words. He looks at the older man and nods. “Yes,” Fíli breathes, then repeats it with a happy laugh. “Yes, you utterly irresistible romantic.”

Bard laughs and takes Fíli’s hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly and Bard’s secretly proud he got the size right since Fíli never wears much jewelry.

“You’re stuck with me now.” Bard grins and wraps his arms around Fíli’s back, rolling him across the bed and lifting himself up over the blond. He takes Fíli’s hand and brings the ring up to his lips. “Forever,” he seals with a kiss.

“I don't think that’s such a bad thing.” Fíli cups Bard’s cheek, then slides his hand up to hook behind the brunet’s neck and pull him down into a kiss.

* * *

 

A while later the gold of Fíli’s ring glints in the afternoon light, his fingers curled in dark hair as Bard moves between his thighs. Sweat beads along the brunet’s back as his hips moves rhythmically, his attention focused completely on Fíli.

“I love you,” Bard whispers between kisses, canting his hips and swallowing the soft sounds Fíli makes.

The hand in his hair tightens and Fíli wraps his legs around Bard’s middle, pulling him both closer and deeper. “I love you, too,” Fíli pants, cheeks and lips flushed. His eyes are bright and he smiles, leaning up to catch Bard’s lips in a kiss.

They move together until Fíli’s thighs begin to shake and Bard’s hips stutter. Fíli’s hands slide down Bard’s back, feeling muscles bunch under scarred skin.

In the end they come together, Fíli’s face buried in Bard’s neck and the writer’s name on the older man’s lips. Lying on his side Bard holds Fíli close despite the heat between them, kissing the soft words from his lips.

Once they’ve caught their breath and cooled down Fíli lifts his hand from Bard’s chest, admiring the ring that fits snugly on his finger. He can’t seem to keep the happy smile from his face. “It’s beautiful.”

Bard reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together. “It looks even better on your finger.”

Fíli grins and squeezes Bard’s hand, resting them on the older man’s chest. “We should shower,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and making no move to get up.

“Or we could order room service and test out the Jacuzzi.” Blue eyes open in interest and Bard grins, carding his fingers through Fíli’s damp hair. “I bet they have champagne. We could watch the fireworks from the hot tub later.”

Lifting his head properly Fíli nods, sliding his legs against Bard’s. “I like that idea.” Sitting up a bit he kisses Bard softly and hums when he feels wetness slide down his legs. “But let’s go rinse off in the shower first.”

“No promises to keep my hands to myself,” Bard says with a smitten smile. He brushes Fíli’s hair back and the blond laughs, kissing his palm.

“I’d be offended if you did,” Fíli teases, poking Bard’s shoulder. “But for now you need to get up. I’m a mess and hungry and I know you are, too.”

“You’re right.” Sitting up Bard tosses the blankets back and slides an arm around Fíli’s middle, hauling him against his chest and up into his arms as he stands.

“Bard!” Fíli laughs, holding tight to the older man. Bard carries him across the room and into the large bathroom, their laughter echoing off the tiled wall and soon being drowned out by the sound of the shower.


End file.
